


ruth

by ackerwhat



Series: 세상에서 가장 달콤한 거짓 [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nielwoon is here too, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, hwangcloud, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: In the far days ahead,even if the dreams we’re looking for isn't past the rainbow,The times spent with you right now are more precious to me.-두 사람, SSK-





	ruth

**Author's Note:**

> listening to nct 127 'baby don't like it' while writing this ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> also Lee Moon-se '빗속에서' and Sung Si Kyung's 두사람.
> 
> Cheating is a no no and this is purely fiction. If you're fine with reading this despite the main theme, then go ahead ehe

 

* * *

"You make me nervous."

 

"How so?"

 

"Because—ha _ah_ ," Sungwoon let out a grunt, not able to answer Minhyun's question. Patiently, the younger man rubbed his warm hands on his hyung's waist, caressing the naked skin, and hoping that it'd ease the pain. He bumped his forehead with his lover's, lips puckering to offer a kiss, which is reciprocated with equal energy and passion.

 

"S-shit Hwang Min—," Sungwoon gasped, arms went around Minhyun's neck as he lifted his hip. _So sensitive_ , he couldn't help but shiver in his lover's hold. _It felt so good_.

 

Minhyun gave him time, hands still massaging Sungwoon's skin, albeit his hip aching to just thrust upwards and pleasure his lover. He could feel Sungwoon's heavy puffs on the side of his neck, lower body still pulsing slightly, mouth letting out small whines and moans.

 

"Shh, hyung," Minhyun tried to calm Sungwoon down, "Look at me."

 

Sungwoon shook his head, arms still tightly knotted around Minhyun's neck. He felt his lower part gaping, feeling the loss of the warm friction. He pulled his head away from where it had been hiding, seeking comfort, and tried to open his eyes. "Too much," Seeing Minhyun's arched brows at his little mumbling, Sungwoon came closer to his ears and whispered, "It's too much. I feel like I could come at any moment now."

 

Minhyun let out a less attractive snort, "If you don't feel like coming, hyung, then I'm not doing a good job at this, no?"

 

"What a brat." The older one rolled his eyes at the younger one.

 

"A brat only for you," Minhyun replied, again leaving smooches on his lover's face. Over the seconds, he went lower and lower, before finally sucking at the base of Sungwoon's neck, leaving little nibs as well, hoping that it'd form fresh love bruises in the morning, despite Sungwoon's grumbling at the sight and thought of it—of being _marked_ like that.

 

"Please hyung," Minhyun peeked at his lover, "Can I continue?"

 

Sungwoon huffed but nodded anyway. Slowly, he brought his body down, hand scrambling to reach for Minhyun's cock before guiding it inside him. Minhyun, overwhelmed at the tightness once again, bit harder on Sungwoon's neck, almost breaking the skin.

 

"F-fuck," Sungwoon cried out loud, and Minhyun swallowed his protest with a harder thrust. Sungwoon stumbled towards Minhyun's chest, and his lover's hand, apologetically held his waist. "Ahh, no, don't slow down. H-harder."

 

Minhyun moaned louder at the command, pistoning his hip upwards to meet Sungwoon's movement. He felt like he could combust at any time, rained with too much feelings for the lover in his lap. "Kiss me, hyung," he pleaded and felt his thrusts stuttering as Sungwoon licked into his mouth, hands cupping his face.

 

"More please, harder,"

 

"Yes hyung," Minhyun obliged and paused for a while before settling his back on the bed and fixed his feet on the bottom. Sungwoon moaned even louder, _hissing_ in fact at Minhyun's fast pace.

 

"I'm gonna come," He warned, hands reaching out for Minhyun as he suddenly had no idea what to do and where to put them. The feelings were so intense, and yet, he didn’t want it to ever stop.

 

Minhyun's hand crept to his lover's cock, gave it a few pumps, before Sungwoon finally climaxed. "Fuck," Minhyun moaned as Sungwoon's hole gaped tightly around his member, thus making his thrust grew bolder and harder, "M'gonna come too."

 

"Inside, please," Sungwoon pleaded, hip still moving weakly, grinding and then bouncing despite how sensitive he felt. This then prompted Minhyun to sat up and then embracing his lover as he thrusted upwards, giving in and at the same time, releasing his own pleasure.

 

"I love you," Minhyun said, as he finally calmed down from his high.

 

Minhyun noticed his slip of tongue a little too late. The words, the sacred three words, it shouldn’t ever come up, not between his relationship with Sungwoon. Not when Sungwoon _isn’t his_ to begin with. Sungwoon stopped his movement altogether, as he looked at Minhyun's face in horror. Minhyun could see exactly the moment when everything collapsed, the little happy bubble he made for himself, with his desired significant other.

 

* * *

“Why are you leaving?”

 

“Why shouldn’t I leave? Oh God, this is a fucking mistake.”

 

“Hyung, please, I know you feel the same.” Sungwoon’s hands stopped as he was fixing his pants. He looked at Minhyun, face expressed in incredulity as if he couldn’t believe what the younger man had said. Minhyun took Sungwoon’s stumped self to come forward, arms snaking around his waist, forehead rested on his shoulder. “You feel the same, I know. You’re just afraid.”

 

“Hwang Minhyun—”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You don’t. This is your hormone talking.”

 

“I’ve been in love with you since forever. No hyung, _since forever_ , no, please don’t walk away,” He tried to grab Sungwoon’s hand when the older man walked away from him. Sungwoon shrugged off Minhyun’s grip on him and quickly bent down to get his beanie, his jacket and wrapped everything in his small arms. “Goodbye, Minhyun.”

 

* * *

"It’s bound to happen," His friend commented, the pity obvious in Jonghyun's tone but the way his eyes rapidly blinked, hand coming to rub at his shoulder, as if he wanted to say more, to taunt the familiar _'Didn't I tell you so_ ' to Minhyun's face, it was inevitable. Or at least, that was what Minhyun thought, _assumed_. “It’s better now that it’s over. You need not think about—”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it please,” Minhyun sighed. “It’s over, like what you said. But that doesn’t mean that it stops hurting. That my feelings for him stopped there.” He never really verbally expressed his anger or ever showing it, so Jonghyun was quite surprised. But Minhyun is not Minhyun if he didn’t apologise right away. “I’m sorry, Jonghyun-ah, I don’t know what took over me. I’ll be fine, eventually. Don’t worry about me, okay.”

 

“If you say so,” Jonghyun said, “But Minhyun, you know I’ll always be there for you, right.”

 

“I know, thank you really.”

 

* * *

Minhyun, despite the harsh and obvious rejection he received, moved on with life. He attends classes, goes to vocal practices where Sungwoon himself is present, meets up with their mutual friends for lunch, dinner and occasionally the weekend hangouts that they could barely afford at this point of semester.

 

He was fine. He knew that it won't end nicely anyway, not with how complicated the situation is.

 

But still, it hurts, _it hurts like hell_ , when he sees the same smile, hears the familiar obnoxious but endearing laughter of his loved one, experiences first-hand Sungwoon's kindness and care as he gave out pointers and hints for their upcoming vocal theory paper along with their other friends despite his supposed annoyance.

 

And it hurts the most when a certain dancer comes into view, pecking Sungwoon's cheek, giving it playful nibs as warm large hands massage Sungwoon's shoulder tenderly.

 

When Sungwoon gives a small smile when he thinks no one is looking, at his boyfriend's antics, talking to him in hushed affection and saying " _I love you too_ ," in reply to Daniel's cute words of affirmation.

 

Minhyun, again, must've lost his mind, because the next words that came out of his mouth, it costs more than one heartbreak.

 

“I slept with Sungwoon hyung."

 

"What?" Daniel looked taken aback for a moment, head tilting to the side as he probably thought, _‘what is this hyung saying_.’ Sungwoon froze, eyes subtly tried to glare at Minhyun, to make him shut up or to cover the sudden confession with a joke or other untrue excuses. What more to say their other friends, Jisung hyung, Jaehwan and Sewoon who were also there in the library. Everyone heard what Minhyun had said loud and clear.

 

"Well," Daniel replied, lips still stretched to a lazy amused smile, "I know that hyung likes cuddling like the baby he is--"

 

"No—it’s not that.”

 

“Hwang Minhy—“

 

“We fucked.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ding dong session flustered me as i wrote it but we gotta do what we gotta do.  
> and that's it. that's the end :'D wonder how would daniel reacts...


End file.
